gurdjiefffandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идиоты:compassionate
Джон Беннетт - Наука Идиотизма Пятый тост – для Сострадающих Идиотов, с фрагментом: «За здоровье всех Сострадающих Идиотов, приятных и антипатичных Идиотов». Через короткое время, он добавил больше: «А именно, за здоровье всех Сострадающих Идиотов, у кого есть истинная жалость и за здоровье всех тех, которые только гордятся и хотят быть заметными для остальных». Чтобы проиллюстрировать это, Гурджиев рассказал историю человека, который изнуренный голодом, лежал возле дороги. Истинный Сострадающий Идиот отдаст свой последний кусок хлеба, чтобы помочь ему. Антипатичный Идиот посмотрит вокруг себя, чтобы узнать, видит ли это кто-нибудь еще. «Если подруга или отец подруги видит это с окна, только тогда он даст ему свой последний кусок хлеба. Если никто не видит, он быстро уходит, может быть, даже убегает. Я ненавижу таких Идиотов». Я думаю, что контраст между Безнадежным Идиотом и Сострадающим Идиотом, очень значительный. Последний видит внешнего себя самого, плохой или хороший образ. Первый занят только самим собой. Хотя «объективно» он Безнадежный, однако решает бороться без ожидания результатов. Безнадежный Идиот «реально» даже не подозревает, что что-то идет плохо и, из-за этого, в нем не появляется тема борьбы. Он умирает как собака, потому что он соответствует тому, чтобы жить как собака. В обоих случаях драма происходит в душе этого Безнадежного Идиота. У Сострадающего Идиота есть внешняя ситуация. Но он также нуждается в помощи. Если он не обманывает самого себя, он понимает, что он не может помогать другим до тех пор, пока он сам не сможет «быть». Он видит, что он не может «быть», и когда это проникнет глубоко в его опыт, тогда «он сознательно опустится» до состояния Безнадежного Идиота. Если он уже опустился до Обычного Идиота и двигается вверх по шкале понимания, он борется за то, чтобы выполнить невозможную задачу, «сознательно подняться» на ступень Скользкого Идиота. Есть три различных возможностей для Сострадающих Идиотов. Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Я видел много людей, путешествующих по духовному пути, которые очень чуткие и/или сострадающие. Они думают, что они должны любить всех, и очень эмоционально ко всему относятся. Потому что они думают, что каждое существо это тварь Божья и соответственно должно быть любимым, они часто прибегают к вегетарианству. Однако они не видят, может быть, они не хотят видеть, что вся эволюция построена на питании одного существа другим - "взаимном поддержании", как назвал его Гурджиев. Это не означает, что не надо быть милосердным, или что надо убивать других существ, но Сострадание должно быть внутренним, сущностным желанием, а не моралистической или эмоциональной вещью. Любовь или Милосердие и Сострадание могут возникнуть только, если мы обнаружили наше отношение к реальному духовному измерению. Это не эмоциональное в том смысле, как мы обычно воспринимаем эмоции. Гурджиев проиллюстрировать это различие двумя категориями сострадания: "симпатичный" (на самом деле сострадающий и действующий невидимо) и "антипатичный" (неприятный, без реальных чувств). Позднее он представил третью категорию "ни то ни се", для людей, которые не являются ни "рыбой ни мясом", чье сочувствие к другим людям является поверхностным. Такая личность может в конечном счете иметь эмоциональный отклик, но не будет ничего с этим делать. "Чтобы проиллюстрировать Идиота Г-н Гурджиев рассказал историю о голодающем человеке, лежащем на обочине дороги. Истинно Сострадающий Идиот отдаст свой последний кусок, чтобы помочь ему. Но Антипатичный Идиот будет смотреть вокруг, чтобы увидеть, смотрит ли кто-то на него. Возможно, невеста или отец невесты смотрит из окна. Тогда он даст свой последний кусок. Если никто не смотрит, он быстро уедет. Может быть, даже пнет его ногой. Я ненавижу таких Идиотов .» пишет Джон Г. Беннетт. Сострадающий Идиот, "ни то ни се", иногда отдает, а иногда и нет, "это зависит от погоды". Я думаю, что следующая Дзенская история хорошо описывает ситуацию : Однажды ученик пришел к мастеру и пожаловался: "Учитель, я не имею никакого контроля над моими настроениями. Как я могу вылечить их?" "Покажи мне это", сказал мастер. "Я не могу показать эти настроения на данный момент". "Когда ты сможешь показать их?" "Они возникают очень спонтанно", ответил ученик. "Тогда," сказал мастер, "Эти настроения не могут быть твоей реальной природой". В отличие от Безнадежного Идиота, который сосредоточен только на себя и всегда хочет быть в центре действия, Сострадающий Идиот связан с другими людьми. Если он не обманывает себя, он понимает, что он может помочь другим только, если он достиг определенной степени внутреннего бытия. ... Позитивный аспект: он действительно имеет сострадание в своем сердце и может видеть страдания других. Если он действует из реального сострадания (а не из собственных своекорыстных эго), то он в состоянии помочь другим людям. Отрицательный аспект: Его сострадание успокаивает его эго и укрепляет его самолюбие. Он стал закрывать глаза на реальные потребности людей, несмотря на его подлинную заботу. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" September 5th Later he rather implied, as he did when she (Scylla, newly arrived) was here before, that she is a Swaggering Idiot, but she herself chose Compassionate 5 сентября Позже он даже намекал, что он и делал, когда она (Скилла, недавно прибывшая) была здесь ранее, что она Самодовольный Идиот, но она сама выбрала Сострадательного. Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 5 We finally got to the soup which was delicious but, alas, stone-cold. It was followed by a meat dish with cabbage, onions and brown rice, also good—also cold. When the toast to all Compassionate Idiots was given, he suddenly looked right down the table to me and asked, "You, Blonde there—natural or not I never know—are you Compassionate Idiot?" I was amazed. Amazed that he spoke to me at all and amazed that he should suggest that there was a grain of compassion in me and I said, "Oh no, I don’t think so. " To this he replied, "I only ask, excuse. " The dinner went on till well after midnight. Mr. Gurdjieff ate practically nothing himself, but handed his food away to those around him, mostly to the men on his right, whom he addressed as Poubelle, Egout and Bouche d’Egout respectively. We finished with slices of watermelon followed by about a dessertspoonful of coffee out of a thermos which was mysteriously as cold as everything else. Страница 5 В конце концов мы приступили к супу, который был восхитительным, но, увы, холодным как лед. До этого было мясное блюдо с капустой, грибами и коричневым рисом, также вкусное – также холодное. Когда был произнесен тост за Сострадательных Идиотов, он внезапно посмотрел на меня прямо из-за стола и спросил: «Вы вот там, натуральная блондинка или нет, не знаю – Вы Сострадательный Идиот?» Я была поражена. Поражена тем, что он вообще говорил со мной и что он предположил, что во мне есть частица сострадания, и я сказала: «О нет, я так не думаю». На это он ответил: «Я только спросил, извините». Ужин продолжался и после полуночи. Гурджиев сам практически ничего не ел, но он вручал свою еду людям вокруг, в основном мужчинам справа, к которым он уважительно обращался как Poubelle, Egout, Bouche d’Egout. Он закончил кусочками арбуза, последовавшими за полной десертной ложкой кофе из термоса, который был загадочно таким холодным, как ни было ничто другое. page 8 During the afternoon, one of the men rebuked me (but quite kindly) for not having chosen to be a Compassionate Idiot; after all, Mr. Gurdjieff as good as told me to. But I did not see it and made the choice I thought fitted me. There were two categories of Compassionate Idiot—Sympathetic and Antipathic, sic The one sees a man lying in the gutter, in rags, starving and helpless. He goes to him immediately and helps him in every way, even giving him his own shirt and the other does exactly the same, but only because his fiancee’s father is looking out of the window. Not feeling that either of these categories was right for me, I chose Squirming Idiot. It was really the French word recalcitrant that attracted me—the fish-out-of-water who knows it, but cannot bring himself to jump back in. Had I, at that time, heard of the third category of Compassionate Idiot—"So-so-so, sometimes he gives and sometimes not, depending on many things, perhaps even the weather"—I would probably have chosen it. Страница 8 В течение полудня, один из мужчин упрекнул меня (но довольно по-доброму) за то, что я не выбрала Сострадательного Идиота после того, как еще и Гурджиев мне об этом сказал. Но я не видела это и сделала выбор, который, как я думала, подходил мне. Было две категории Сострадательных Идиотов – Симпатичный и Антипатичный важно. Если вы видите человека, лежащего на помойке, в лохмотьях, голодающего и беспомощного. Первый пойдет к нему немедленно и поможет во всем, даже даст ему свою рубашку, а другой сделает в точности то же самое, но только потому, что отец его невесты смотрит на него из окна. Не чувствуя, что эти категории подходят мне, я выбрала Извивающегося Идиота. Французское слово «recalcitrant » привлекло меня – рыба, вытащенная из воды, но неспособная прыгнуть обратно сама. И в то время я услышала третью категорию Сострадательных Идиотов – «Так-так-так, ну иногда он дает, а иногда нет, это зависит от многих вещей, возможно, даже от погоды» - Я бы наверное, выбрала эту. Категория:идиоты